Leolove
by VayaKilljoy
Summary: Leo and Helen,daugher of Pan, fell in love with each other.


_**Hey, guys! I wanna say sorry about the mistakes I made in this story**_

_**Well, here's a clue: Helen is a dughter of Pan (yeah he had a daughter before he died). Leo Valdez, fells in love with her and she with him. All this happen when Leo built's Argo II.  
**_

_**Helen's POV**_

'These can draw wild fire, this normal fire, these can punch the enemies, these are just canons, but they irrupt Hecate's spells…' Leo kept explaining to me the weapons use. I didn't listen to him. I was just starring him .Maybe he felt my eyes, so he turned. I looked away.

'And what does that do?" I asked quickly, showing a bracelet and hoping I wasn't blushing.

'That can do almost everything; it can be formed from a gun, a knife and a sword, to a mini walkie- talkie.' He answered.

'Cool!"' I said amazed. He built amazing things. _He _was amazing.

He turned at me, then to the whole room, that was full with this kind of weapons.

'There's something that none of these things can't do.' He mumbled.

I stared at him.

'And what's that?' I asked quizzed.

'They can't do this.' He said and kissed me.

I felt nothing for long but happiness. He brought his hand at my neck, holding my head lovely. With his strong palms around my neck I felt that noone could harm me. I felt, for fist time after long ago, protected. And happy.

I cursed myself because I needed air. He smiled at me. I responded.

_**Annabeth's POV**_

I walked at Bunker 9 to check on the canons. I stopped when I saw Leo and Helen kissing. Oh, my gods. Even I was crying all morning, I couldn't help but smile.

I remember that Drew was bugging me, and I so didn't know her to see that. I quickly ran backwards to Nyssa's mini-workshop. It wasn't wise to get here, but wiser than staying there.

As I thought, Drew came to bug us again. We ignored her, but she broke our nerves out. Finally, Nyssa 'accidentally' spoiled some oil to Drew's dress, so she had to clean it.

We continued to work with the silver motions, when she asked me about the canons. I lied that they were set as I saw, but I wasn't sure. Thankfully, she didn't bother to check them again.

After a while, I saw Leo and Helen coming to our side, talking happily. They were holding hands, like noone was there. (If Percy thinks this words are stolen, well, I just say what I saw)I looked at Piper who was standing a bit further trying to make Ares cabin to work. She smiled.

_Not our fault. _She mouthed.

I sighed and shook my head. Leo was now talking to Nyssa about the workshop plan. Helen reassured them that there were enough woods for the boat.

I got that they didn't need me over there. I waved at Piper and we had a walk at the woods.

'Seriously?' I asked her smiling.

'What?' she defended immediately.

'Leo and Helen? Can't you grow up lady?' I graphed.

'I didn't do anything. None of my siblings did anything. I swear.' She said.

I made myself that it was true. Piper wouldn't lie.

'So, how are things up with you and Jason?' I tried to change the subject.

'Good.' She simply answered. I could see she didn't want to talk about it.

We walked silently at the forest for a while. Then Piper broke the silence.

'We should get to the workshop. They need us.' She said, as the turned to the other side.

'Who needs us?' I asked, following.

'Everyone needs you because you are the co-counselor, and they need me because I can stop Drew.' She answered, smiling.

We laughed and walked back at the workshop.

_**Piper's POV**_

Although I forbidden my cabinmates for making others fell in love for fun, I just checked.

It was easy for the others. I charmspeaked Michel, Lacy and the others for making them tell. Not that I wanted to. But it wasn't easy for Drew. I just asked her, and because I didn't get anything from her answer, I made her swear to the river Styx. Leo was the ideal son of Hephaestus for making up for her, and Helen was a stupid hooves' girl (for Drew again). At Drew's thoughts, the perfect match for fun-making-up.

The next week, I started noticing people around. All camp, after daily duties in the morning, worked for the _Argo 2._ It was amazing. Up form the double-wood skeleton, Hephaestus cabin added an iron one. At every side, Leo had the idea of adding canons, which thought Greek fire, Hecate spells, atomic bombs, simple bombs and other destroying things. Nyssa's idea was making a full gagged-workshop inside the ship, with other cool stuff; form deadly bracelets to arrows. She was working on it everyday this week.

Instead of the workshop down, the ship had bedrooms, meeting room and kitchen and the south side. The pole was the strongest not-alive thing I've ever saw. It was tall, made of the wood-iron complication, plus something I think it was spiegeleisen.

I smiled at my thought. _Wood-iron complication._

After working all afternoon, I found some time to talk with Jason.

With all this, and only five-yeah, only-months remaining, everyone was stressed up, including him. I couldn't see his eyes. So messed up.

_**Nyssa's POV**_

Leo was lost. Not literally. I wasn't Aphrodite, not that I want to, but I could see he was so in love with Helen.

I don't judge him. That doesn't have negative effect on working so, I'm fine, personally.

Although Piper told me Aphrodite children didn't do anything, I wasn't convinced. These girls were evil. And I'm talking for the girls, not the guys.

At the shower, my cabin shared the bathe with cabin 10. I'd kill myself other times, but now it was good. Just sneaking around pretending you were making your hair, and listen to what Drew says. Pretty good idea.

'Piper groaned me.' One said. I recognized it was Lacy.

'Me too.' Some of them agreed.

'Come on, she thinks we do that kind of stuff? For Aphrodite's sake!' Drew slowed.

'So, did we?' Lacy asked.

'Of course we didn't! I mean, if I did, I'd mess up Ares and Athena cabin. Hon.' Drew boasted. 'Also, I hate _hate_ redheaded guys, and I'd never _ever_ do anything good for them.' She added.

Even the logic was ridiculous, I smiled rephrased.

'What's not a good thing' one of the girls said.

'Come on! Do you think that Mr. I-never-clean-myself and Mrs. Hooves would ever find someone to love them? Doing something like that to them it's a favor! And I don't do favors to any of them!' Drew shouted.

The girls laughed.

I got out of the bathroom. If I staid, Drew probably would have no face after that. But, I was happy, because none of these stupid Barbies are not messing up with Hephaestus cabin.

_**Piper's POV**_

'So, how are things going?' I asked Jason. We staid a bit, silent, me staring at him, he looking down. That hurt.

'Leo-' started. Oh, I knew what he was about to say.

'NO, anyone of my cabinmates did nothing ok?' I said. He looked at me like I was insane.

'What? What do you mean?' he asked.

'I mean that neither I, nor Drew, nor anyone else of my half siblings did nothing! No Aphrodite involved at that!' I explained.

'At what? At Leo's idea?' Oh, my gods, he didn't know. Me and my big mouth. Next time leave people talk Piper. Jason, stared at me. Maybe it was written at my face.

'Did anything happen to Leo? He got hurt?' he asked me. I hoped my eyes weren't an open book.

Jason stopped starring at me. His blue eyes were looking something behind us. I turned my head.

'Per Jupiter!' Jason mumbled

It was Leo and Helen, holding hands, going somewhere at the woods, probably at Pan's cabin. They walked a bit more, then Helen turned at Leo. They talked. After, Leo turned back and Helen at the right. Fortunately, none of them saw us.

I rolled at Jason. He looked at me with wide open eyes.

'That is what Aphrodite cabin has nothing to do.' I said. He shook his head.

'Unbelievable.' He mumbled and then we walked to our cabins to sleep.

_**Annabeth's POV**_

I woke up. Wrong: I got up from the bed. I wasn't asleep at all. Roger stared me.

'Morning.' He said, getting up from the other banker.

'Crying again?' he asked sadly. I nodded.

'Come on we are going to find him. Trust me.' He said. We walked outside. He got the papers for me. I was so glad.

As we walked to the workshop, we passed Poseidon's cabin. I fell on Roger, crying. I don't know how he managed to get me up.

'Hey Annabeth, it's not wise to loose your courage now.' He said.

'Hey guys!' I heard a voise. Crap. Drew. 'Oh, Annabeth, poor girl. Don't worry, I bet Percy is having fun wherever he is. With another girl anyway. Well, see ya!' she said and left laughing. What a bitch!

'I know Annabeth.' Roger mumbled. Did I say that loud?

I walked faster to the workshop before I start to cry again.

_**Piper's POV**_

I met Annabeth. Her eyes were red, but she was smiling. At least, she forced herself to smile.

"Good morning." I said. She nodded and without a word, she started examining the plans I had with me. Ok, Annabeth got it: you're not in a mood.

"I met Jason last night. He said Leo had a plan." I said.

She looked at me. "What kind of plan?"

"I don't know." I answered.

"Why didn't you ask him?"

"Can you answer a question to me?"

"Course."

"If a boy walks till deep in the woods just to say goodnight to his girlfriend, does that lead to marriage?"

She frowned and some seconds later, she laughed. We laughed together until everyone looked at us.

"What's the laughing all about?" Jason appeared behind me.

"Nothing…" I said. Annabeth tried to focus to her plans and I started my work: get Drew out of the workshop.

_**Helen's POV**_

The day for me at the workshop started when I brought some cutten trees for the Argo II and met Leo.

"Hey girl, we already have woods, don't bring new everyday!" Leo said.

"So, shall I get them back?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I don't mind, these cutten trees can stay. But mostly, you have to stay." He said.

I smiled. "Shut up." I joked.

"'Kay" he answered and gave me a small kiss I the lips.

"What are you doing today?" I asked.

"Having a plan."

"What is it like?"

He started explaining about something in the pole with some bombs I didn't get, but I didn't bother to ask what he was talking about.

"Got it?" he asked

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

He smiled. "You didn't get a word, did you?"

I laughed. "No"

"Doesn't matter. I love you anyways."


End file.
